The invention relates to a map. More particularly, the invention relates a map that is substantially transparent when viewed from a first angle, but is substantially opaque when viewed from a second angle.
When in unfamiliar territory a map can make the difference between being hopelessly lost, and knowing precisely how to reach the desired destination. However, even if a map is available, it is not always possible to use the map when it is most needed.
Reading a map typically requires that the driver take his eyes off the road. This can be quite dangerous while driving. Averting one's eyes from the road for even a split second can easily lead to an accident. Often when drivers look down at a map, they have a tendency to swerve their vehicles, and even leave their lane of travel. Thus, it is the preferred practice to pull off the road and stop the car before looking at a map.
However, it is not always possible to stop the car to look at a map. When on the highway, a shoulder is not always available for stopping. Especially in metropolitan areas, one can easily pass several highway interchanges, becoming even more lost, before encountering a location to safely pull off the road. Further, when lost in an apparently dangerous neighborhood, it is highly undesirable to stop the car--for any reason.
In recent years systems have been proposed which provide computerized displays of the driver's location and surrounding roads and landmarks. However, these systems are expensive, and require installation. Further, these devices still require that the driver take his eyes off the road in order to use them.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.